


That one time a tentacle creatire took over some DCU girls

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Brainwashing, Breeding, F/F, Impregnation, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: While investigating a strange radiation anomaly in the some back alley of Metropolis, Supergirl comes across a strange egg. Things swiftly escalate as it hatches and a creature bursts out and latches itself onto her with unsavoury intent. The creature overpowers her, body and mind, before it lays its clutch of eggs inside of her. Now, as the creature's incubator, Supergirl is compelled to bestow her fate onto others.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	That one time a tentacle creatire took over some DCU girls

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to closing this chapter off, onto the next thing I'm gonna procastinate.

_Supergirl notices that there are unnatural radiation signs in the back alleys of Metropolis. Curious, she sets out to find the source of this anomaly. Upon reaching the area where the abnormal radiation spiked the highest, she comes across a strange brightly colored egg at the center of a small crater._ _The egg's colors are strangely alluring, and she moves towards it before it suddenly bursts open._

A large, red creature emerged from the shattered shell and leapt towards Supergirl. It wrapped 6 of it's long spiny appendages around her waist. Two tentacles protruded out of the front and rear ends of its beetle-shaped body, and it immediately attempted to force one of them into Supergirl's mouth.

"Ugh!" She yelled, "Get off of me!" The creature's grip was surprisingly strong, even to Kara's enhanced Kryptonian strength. She held one hand up to her face to keep the creature's tentacle away from her mouth, and she used her other hand to attempt to pry its limbs off of her waist, which only seemed to make it squeeze tighter. 

"Let GO!" Supergirl shouted out, grasping and squeezing the tentacle by her face. The creature released a spray of warm, white colored liquid from the tentacle up in Supergirl's face. The sickly substance splattered all over her face and hair. The liquid was warm, sticky, and it smelt rather unpleasant, Supergirl didn't even want to begin to think what the substance was, and she continued to attempt to pry the creature's limbs off her waist.

The creature used its second tentacle to ram Kara directly in the pussy. She stifled a gasp, the sensation was sudden and powerful, and the sensation was one that she hadn't felt before. It rammed into her again, and this time she let out a short moan. She continued her struggling against the creature, hoping that she would get it off before it got her to open her mouth and let whatever was in that tentacle into her. The pounding continued, and Kara's body shivered rigorously as waves of pleasure rippled throughout her body. Both of her hands were now focused on getting the creatures appendages off her, and she tried her best to keep her mouth shut as the slick tentacle continued its attempts of forcing it's way into her.

The hammering against her vagina intensified, and grunts turned into yelps. Kara's mouth opened for a fraction of a second, but that was all the time the creature needed. The tentacle shoved itself down Supergirl's throat, letting its fluids flow freely into her. She instinctively gagged on it, trying to pull it out, but her body felt as though it was growing weaker by the second. Her legs began to quiver, and she slowly sank to her knees, her body now at the mercy of the strange creature that had managed to overpower her.

The creatures pulled its tentacle out of Kara's throat, but it still kept it inside of her mouth. Now, it began to release a different fluid, and this time, Kara could fully taste how putrid it was. She tried to shake her head to get the tentacle out, but to no avail. Tears streaked down her face as she was forced to inject the creatures horrid fluids. She continued to swallow the fluids for what felt like hours, unable to escape the creature's grasp or even move her body at all.

Her mind became hazy as she tried harder to think of any way out of her situation. She tried even harder to clear her head, but she couldn't keep her thoughts in order, and the distinctive taste of the creatures fluid in her mouth kept her from focusing on anything. Her mind eventually became a jumbled up mess, and as she tried to pull herself back together, she felt a sensation, an urge, which resonated throughout her body.

_Breed_

Kara's body shivered as she heard the word echo in her mind. It seemed to hold some sort of unnatural power over her, consuming her entire being, her entire purpose of living. She shook her head, that couldn't have been her. It didn't sound or seem like her at all.

_Incubate_

The voice in her head sounded more like her own this time. She shifted around as much as she could, she continued to deny that she was thinking those things, it must have been the creature that was messing with her head. But her entire body reacted at the thought of those words, she squirmed again as her own fluid began to leak out of her pussy.

_Impregnate_

She gagged on the tentacle in her mouth as it muffled a moan. The thought of being the carrier of the offspring of something else was intoxicating to Kara. She wanted to have another living being grow inside of her womb, now more than ever. She didn't care that she was an alien, she just wanted someone's, something's babies inside of her.

Kara let out a muffled wail into the tentacle that was gagging her as the thought passed through her mind. That was what she came here for. To find her true purpose in life. To reproduce, to be a part of an endless cycle of impregnation and birthing.

Realising this felt like a shot of pure ecstasy to Kara, she squirmed excitedly, itching to find anyone, anything, that would fulfil her dream. She realized once again that her body still felt weak, and she was still drinking from the creature's tentacle, subconsciously sucking on it as the fluid continued to flow.

She pondered on its taste once more. Instead of it being bitter and detestable when she first tasted it, the liquid now tasted like the sweetest, most succulent peaches that she had ever eaten. She longed for more of it as she sucked on the tentacle even harder now.

In her delirium, Supergirl didn't notice the the creature releasing her waist from its grip. The creature slowly shifted around Kara's figure. It crawled onto her lower back then wrapped 4 of its 6 limbs around Kara's waist once again. It used its 2 remaining appendages to lift up her skirt and pull down her underwear. The creature pulled out its second tentacle, positioning it to enter her pussy.

Kara felt air beat against her bare pussy and looked down to see the creature's second tentacle moving towards her entrance. Her eyes widened in excitement and her cunt began to drip. Though there were no words being said, she knew the intentions of the tentacle. She let a muffled cry of enthusiasm as it inched closer and closer.

Once the second tentacle entered her, Supergirl went cross-eyed, and the tentacle in her mouth retracted, allowing her to let out an astonishingly lengthy moan of fulfillment and pleasure. She shifted her hips as much as she could to allow the tentacle to go in as deep as it could into her pussy. She groaned as she slid up and down the tentacle's length repeatedly. The feeling was heavenly on its own, but Kara wanted more from it.

"Fill me..." she groaned "Must... breed... must... mate..." she sat down fully on the tentacle, until its tip pressed hard against her cervix. Kara longed for the creature to somehow fulfill her desire. She felt so utterly empty, the need to be full consumed the little thought she had left. Then she felt a bulge at her entrance.

She looked longingly at the newly formed trail of ovas that had formed across the length of the tentacle in her pussy. Eggs. One of the eggs was pressed up against her entrance, trying to get force itself inside. Kara jerked her hips back and forth as her lust for the creature's eggs increased by the second.

Ever so slowly, the first egg began to squeeze itself into her pussy. Supergirl moaned as its curves rubbed tightly against her inner walls. The egg continued its journey up her pussy, now it was at pushed up against her cervix, at the tip of the tentacle inside of her. She let out a high pitched squeal as a wave of pleasure washed over her when the egg finally burst into her womb. Another egg followed soon after, then another. Kara counted about half a dozen of the eggs after the creature was finished laying them inside of her. She looked down at her swollen belly. It was about the size of a football, with a few lumps pressing against her suit.

Even after the eggs had been inserted into Supergirl's womb, the creature continued to thrust its tentacle in and out of her, the tip ramming against her cervix each time. She moaned, begging the creature to do her harder. As if in response to her plea, the tentacle shoved itself even rougher, shaking her entire body as she knelt in place cross-eyed. Kara yelped at every thrust the tentacle made, it was mercilessly ploughing her vagina again and again, and she adored every moment of it.

The tentacle finally penetrated her cervix, its tip poking into her womb, which was filled with eggs. The creatures cum gushed out rapidly from the tentacle, filling Kara up even more as she exclaimed joyously at the top of her lungs. After the tentacle finished dispensing its load into her, it began to pull out, its cum dripping from the tip and out of Supergirl's cunt. She looked down at her belly again. The lumps had smoothed out, and it was now perfectly round, just as she had always wanted it to be.

For a while after that, the tentacle around Supergirl's pussy stopped moving. She knelt there confused, until the creature's second tentacle poked at her mouth once again. This time, Kara openly accepted the tentacle to enter her mouth, and as soon as it got inside, she ravenously sucked at its tip. The liquid that the tentacle produced this time was different, it was much sweeter than the last one Kara had taken, and its taste seemed more refined.

A short time passed before tentacle removed itself from Kara's mouth. She groaned discontently, trying desprately to wrap her lips around the tentacle that was now barely out of her reach. She abruptly stopped moving. Her body began to grow even hotter than it already was. Kara started to pant heavily, her body felt so sensitive, even the sweat running across her thighs stimulated her senses exponentially. She tried to move and touch herself, but her body still refused to listen. She continued her struggles, but only ended up collapsing onto the ground face-first.

Supergirl felt the tentacle in her pussy move. She took in a sharp breath, the sensation was impossibly delightful. The tentacle slowly pulled out, and Kara's gasps intensified, she could not keep up much longer feeling like this. The tentacle suddenly slammed into her then pulled out fully just as quick. She let out a wail as she squirted out fountains of her cum from her pussy. The tip of thr tentacle quickly opened up to consume all the fluid she released. 

The tentacle began to tease Kara, entering her pussy ever so slightly, before rubbing against her clitoris once then pulling out swiftly. She begged for the tentacle to continue fucking her, unable to stand her increased sensitivity, but the creature refused to listen. It played with Supergirl's pussy for what felt like hours on end, sometimes even sucking on her clit to trigger a reaction. 

"Ah, please... no more..." Supergirl pleaded, "I'm too sensitive... if you keep doing that... I'll... I'll... agh!" She groaned loudly as she orgasmed and came once again. The creature used its tentacle to soak up every drop of it consuming her juices until it was satisfied. Not long after the tentacle made her orgasm again, Kara passed out.

When Supergirl awoke, the creature was nowhere to be seen. Her head felt strange, as if she'd been forcibly knocked unconscious, and she swore that she could hear a muffled voice in the corners of her mind, but she couldn't make out what it was. She pushed herself to sit up. She gasped as she realized that her panties were down and her skirt was up, and she quickly put them back in place. She looked at her stomach and her eyes widened upon realizing that it was swollen. But thoughts of panic and worry in her head quickly dissipated. In a way to her, it felt... right, like it was how it was supposed to be.

Supergirl quickly dissmissed the fact and left the empty hive, _no notable activity here,_ she thought as she flew out of the sewers and back into the city. She wondered how she was going to explain her swollen belly to everyone. It wasn't too large, but it was noticeable enough that people would wonder what had happened to her, which she didnt even remeber. Maybe she could meet up wirh Barbara and she could figure out what was up with-

_Breed_

The single word broke Kara's trail of thought completely. A sudden urge awoke deep within her which began to consume all her previous thoughts. She clutched her head in her hands as the muffled voices in her mind became louder and louder, overpowering her own will. Her pussy ached in need, and the eggs inside of her womb began to restlessly shuffle around. 

Something was definitely wrong with her, but the harder she tried to figure it out, the more the sensations intensified.

 _I've got to get some help, and fast_ she thought. Kara raised a quivering hand towards her earpiece, requesting to speak to Batgirl urgently. Soon after, she heard her voice.

"Kara?" Barbara asked, "You were off comms for an entire day! What happened?" 

"I need... your help..." Kara struggled to fit in words between her gasps, "Somewhere... private... fast."

"Umm, ah! There's an abandoned warehouse near my place that I can get to in a few minutes, you can fly over and we'll meet there."

"Yeah, yeah... that sounds just... ugh! ...fine, I'll get there in... ah! ...just a bit." Supergirl bit on her lip to avoid letting out any more moans. Her entire body ached now, she could barely keep her composure and she had been reduced to a shivering mess.

"What are those noises?" Batgirl inquired, "Are you feeling alright Ka-" Supergirl cut off the comms. She let out an audible moan as she felt herself suddenly get wet from an unknown pleasurable sensation.

_Wh- what the hell is going on with me?_

She took off, heading to Gotham to visit Batgirl in their agreed meeting place.

Supergirl arrived at the warehouse that Batgirl had mentioned, she flew in through an open window as she spotted her inside.

"Babs, I need your help please!" Supergirl begged, she lamded on the ground and continued towards Batgirl with shaky legs. "Quickly! You have to help me, please!"

"Yeah you keep saying that," Batgirl stated, "but you never specified what kind of help you needed. And what the heck happend to your stomach?" She acknowledged the strange bulge that protruded from Supergirl's belly.

"Nevermind that, you need to help... help... me" Supergirl stepped up even closer to Batgirl, who took a step back in response. She felt something on her back twitch, and her mind clouded as the creature awoke from its dormant state. 

"Help you with what!??!" Batgirl fumed, "and mind your personal space Kara, you're moving up way too close." She backed away as Supergirl continued to slowly step towards her. Her back hit against a wall, and she began to panic as Supergirl continued moving towards her. Kara grabbed her by the shoulders, pinning her against the wall. The creature on Supergirl's back emerged into visibility, and Batgirl's eyes widened at the realization of what was happening.

Supergirl stood before Batgirl, her entire body quivering as she held her firmly against the wall. Her eyes were crazy and her face was one that expressed pure desire and lust. Wrapped around her swollen belly were 6 red, spiny limbs, connected to a larger creature which resided on her back. The creature produced its two tentacles, one hovered directly beside Supergirl's head, and the other had begun to strip off the lower part of her outfit. 

"Help... help me breed!" She madly screamed out.

"Ugh! What the fuck are you doing!" Batgirl snapped, disgusted and horrified by what she saw "Kara! Snap out of it! Get the fuck off of me!"

"They... they're coming out!" Supergirl panted "My beautiful babies are coming out!" The bottom of one egg poked out of her pussy as it pushed itself out, clenched against the walls of her vagina. She pressed her body against Batgirl's in a makeshift embrace. The creature on Kara's back extended out a tentacle to Barbara's mouth, poking at it with the slick appendage.

"Open wide Babs," Supergirl said, "Come and join me, its such a wonderful feeling, being full." She held Batgirl by the jaw, toying with her by slowly forcing her mouth open as she tried her hardest to keep it shut. As soon as enough space was available, the tentacle thrust itself deep into Batgirl's throat, easily sliding in due to its slippery surface. It forced its fluids into her mouth as she struggled helplessly to escape the situation. Supergirl groaned as her body jerked forwards onto Batgirl's, both of them slowly sliding to the ground. Batgirl landed on her butt, her back pressed against the wall and legs spread wide, while Supergirl fell on her knees, slumped over as her entire body shiverered as she continued her labour. 

There was a dull thud as the egg, around tge size of a coconut, hit the ground. It rolled along the floor, stopping right in between Batgirl's thighs. Supergirl panted heavily after laying her egg, she looked down at it lovingly.

"How beautiful!" She exclaimed, "It feels so amazing Babs! You'll see, it's the most heavenly sensation you'll ever experience."

Batgirl continued to gag on the tentacle that was being stuffed down her throat. She shook her head to try and get the tentacle to budge, and, to her surprise, the tentacle ceased pumping more of its liquids into her. It began to pull out. However, the moment the tentacle exited her mouth, Supergirl roughly locked lips with Batgirl, exploring the depths of her mouth with her tongue and trying to scoop up any remains of the tentacle's fluids in her mouth.

The sudden kiss caught Barbara by surprise, but oddly enough, she returned it with passion, wrestling Supergirl's tongue and venturing through the insides of her mouth as well. Supergirl broke off the kiss, licking her lips in satisfaction as she did. She ripped off the lower half of Batgirl's spandex in one swift motion.

The egg between Batgirl's thighs finally began to hatch. And for some strange reason, Batgirl was hoping to see what would emerge from the egg. In her mind, she knew that this was wrong, the entire situation was wrong and horribly dangerous, but she seemed to just lose all the will to resist. Instead, she was overcome with a sense of want, of an insatiable desire of something that was unclear to her but she still longed for it all the same.

A gray creature burst out of the egg, letting out a high-pitched screech in its first moments of life. This creature had a round shape and four chitinous appendages. It had a "mouth" which was were all of it's tentacles and other appendages emerged from.

It jumped onto Batgirl's crotch, mouth first. She gasped as the creature slowly began sucking at her clit before it fully latched itself onto her thighs. Her thoughts melted into a mess of pure bliss as the creature on her crotch began sucking her clit even harder and faster. 

"More," she moaned, "I want, I need... more!"

"I told you it would feel great Babs!" Supergirl exclaimed. She leaned against Batgirl. "Now we can keep on feelng this good forever."

"F‐forever?" panic arose in Batgirl's voice as she had a sudden revalation. "No, no... this is all wrong, we can't stay this way forever. Kara, kara we have to-"

She was silenced by a tentacle forcing its way into her mouth, releasing more of it's fluids.

_Breed..._

The word echoed inside of Batgirl's head, the urge was too powerful to resist. She gagged as she tried to remember what she was talking about, but the urge, the command to breed and be bred was to overwhelming. 

The creature removed it's tentacle from Batgirl's mouth, dripping with its fluid. Supergirl rushed once again to lap up any leftovers on Batgirl, who stared off into space as her mind began to reshape itself.

The urge she was feeling was different know. Instead of a command, it felt like a gift, one that was above anything she could ever ask for. The gift lay just outside of her reach, yet it still seemed to beckon her. Her feeling of obligation soon became one of lustful desire. The desire to recieve the gift of being bred.

Batgirl suddenly began to pant heavily. She looked down at Supergirl's bloated stomach envoiusly, before looking at her own, unbearbly empty belly. 

"B-breed..." she murmured "Breed me! Fill me up! Turn me into a fertile seedbed! I beg of you!" She screamed.

The creature on Batgirl's crotch seemed to respond to her plea. It pushed a large tentacle into her pussy and began to thrust. She gasped at the sudden movement and sensation inside her pussy.

The tentacle continued to propell itself deeper into Batgirl's pussy, its tip pushed past her cervix as it made its way to fill up her womb. The large tentacle opened up inside of her womb, and its thick, warm semen began to flow. The sticky fluid was followed by some round objects that began to travel through the tentacle and into Batgirl.

The creature's larvae. 

The soft and squishy ovals were squeezed into her womb one after another. Batgirl's belly became bloated(haha alliteration) as each larva was placed inside of her. She moaned loudly, overcome by all the pleasurable sensations she felt.

"Ah... I feel like I'm gonna burst," Batgirl said, "but I still- ah! I still want more!"

The creature was more than willing to oblige to Batgirl's desires. It pumped even more of its larvae into her womb, stretching out her stomach so much that she looked like she were ready to give birth to triplets. She gasped for breath as her body shook with each larva that was shoved into her womb.

The creature slowed down with its assault on Batgirl, and then eventually it stopped. The creature loosened its grip around her thighs and pulled out its tentacles. Fluids spilled out of Batgirl's violated pussy as the tentacles were pulled out of her. She smiled as she rubbed her round belly, then, she turned to Supergirl, who had passed out.

Eggs of different sizes were all cluttered between her legs. The cresture on her back relentlessly ploughed her motionless body. Even unconscious, she wore a mindless smile, and moaned with each thrust of the creature's tentacle. Batgirl reached out to caress her.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you for giving me this, I feel so unbelievably good now."

Suddenly a voice began to speak into her mind.

_You find the sensations pleasurable yes?_

Supergirl must have heard it too, as she had regained consciousness and was looking around.

_We will allow you to feel more of the sensations, on the condition that you continue to find us more incubators._

There wasn't any debate when it came to the girls' response.

"We will," Batgirl said.

"F-fill me up," Supergirl pleaded, "Give me more, please!"

The feeling of emptiness had overcome Supergirl. All that she could think of was the lack of eggs and cum inside her womb. She begged for fullness like a starved animal.

The creature on her back brought out its ovipositor and thrust it into Supergirl's pussy. She screamed in delight as it easily penetrated her cervix and broke into her womb. A single, round object travelled along the length of the ovipositor. It disappeared into her pussy, and as it finally entered her womb, Supergirl moaned in ecstasy. 

Though it was short lived, as dissatisfaction soon overtook the pleasure. She pouted as the ovipositor retracted itself out of her pussy.

_If you truly desire more, we will give it to you only after you fulfill your duty. For now, rest as our kin mature._

Both girls felt a sudden wave of drowsiness as the voice stopped speaking. Supergirl passed out first, falling to her knees and then onto her side. Batgirl felt the creature stick itself to her crotch and tighten its grip around her thighs once again before she finally blacked out. 

They were but the first of many heroines who would fall to these mysterious creatures.


End file.
